Hailing in Hertfordshire
by nyreelex
Summary: When Mr. Darcy is confined to the Longbourn residence during a horrific storm, it is none other than his Elizabeth Bennet that is trapped outdoors to face the unspeakable weather. Will she return home safely? Will Mr. Darcy betray his feelings in an effort to save her? Elizabeth/Darcy- Elizabeth Whump!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any material related to it.** Hello everyone! Here is my first Pride and Prejudice fanfic, it can be taken as either book or PPZ universe, but it has several allusions to the book version. Enjoy!

The ruthless mid-October rain showers were unnaturally brutal that Saturday morning, even for the occupants of the Longbourn residence, nestled away in the countryside of Hertfordshire, Great Britain. None had seen a monstrous storm like this for quite some time, nearing about a decade that the residents of Hertfordshire had witnessed weather of this severity and cruelty. To be more specific, the occupants, sheltered from the raging winds and rain, included Mr. and Mrs. Bennet; four of the five Bennet daughters; their beloved uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner; and Mr. Charles Bingley, accompanied by his most loyal friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. The company tried in vain to lift each other's spirits through the relentless storm, yet a few missing key members of the party had many of the group deep in worry.

Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia were all accounted for; yet, the notable missing presence of Elizabeth Bennet was felt by her dearest sister, Jane, and her admirer, unbeknownst to the rest of the house, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. However, Jane was a bit more open in her distress than Mr. Darcy, for he could not express any emotion in regards to the missing Miss Elizabeth Bennet without the remainder of the company clueing in on his secret feelings for the second eldest Bennet daughter. Mr. Bingley tightly gripped Jane's hand from beneath the table in silent support and reassurance, and for that she was grateful. They were all seated in the family room, adjacent to the fireplace, save for Mr. Bennet, who slid away into his library at the earliest opportunity, and Mr. Darcy, who paced around the room.

He haphazardly listened to the rest of the room's conversation, primarily dominated by the chatty Mrs. Bennet who seemed to be more encouraged to talk than ever before; yet, would lend an attentive ear at the sound of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's name spoken every so often.

This occasion would only occur when Jane heard a loud crackle of lightning resonate from outside and, very apologetically, would interrupt her mother's tangent to ask, "Mama, shouldn't we search for Lizzy? It's as if this storm grows fiercer by the minute!"

Bingley would squeeze her hand in response while Mrs. Bennet, quite annoyed at the interruption during her explanation of her famed cobbler recipe or favorite travel destinations to her guests, would respond, "Fear not, my sweetest Jane, for Lizzy is the most masculine of my children and her lack of feminine grace, coupled with her wild nature, will guide her through this light shower."

Her glowing smile and an airy tone accompanied a powerful blast of lightning and roar of thunder, only to cause Mr. Gardiner to add, "What 'light shower' do you speak of, Sister? For this strikes me more as a waterfall from the Heavens than a measly bit of rain!"

Mr. Darcy, inwardly fuming at Mrs. Bennet's lack of regard and unkind words towards her daughter, his sweet Elizabeth, quite agreed with Mr. Gardiner's position. Though it was only noon, the storm had begun not two hours prior, it was perceived that Hertfordshire had not seen the worst of this abominable weather yet.

Mrs. Bennet, quite taken aback by her Mr. Gardiner's remark, quickly recomposed to suggest that Mary display her musical talents for the party as Mr. Gardiner excused himself from the room to join Mr. Bennet in his library.

All could agree with Mr. Gardiner's lapse in propriety for Miss Elizabeth Bennet was not the only missing member in the company, both Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's younger boys were bracing the harsh elements of the outdoors. Another clap of lightning rustled Mrs. Gardiner 's and Miss Jane Bennet's nerves, prompting Mr. Bingley to relax the crowd with his good-natured humor and lulling voice.

"Allow me," Bingley addressed the room with a smile, "to reiterate a most felicitous anecdote I had the pleasure of listening to in London not a fortnight ago…"

Mr. Bingley continued, Jane's appreciation for her fiancé's compassion and worry for her younger sister shone in her eyes. Mr. Darcy himself was growing more agitated for his beloved's safety by the minute. The very qualities her mother so ungracefully addressed were the key components that caused Darcy to fall in love with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

He and Bingley had arrived just a half of an hour after Elizabeth walked the path to Meryton with the younger boys of the four children of Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. The elder girls had stayed back in London with their governess during their schooling months. Both Jane and Elizabeth were favorites among the Gardiner children and, had it not been for the imminent arrival of Jane's future husband, Charles Bingley, to Longbourn, the eldest Bennet would have joined the small party on their journey to the neighboring city of Meryton.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner trusted the two eldest Bennet sisters as if they were part of the immediate Gardiner family. The couple was delighted to see the young Gardiners getting along so well with their elder Bennet cousins and were in an even greater state of splendor when Elizabeth proposed to accompany the children to Meryton as an exciting change of scenery for the limited attention span of children.

With that, they were off before the clock struck ten that morning, ten-and-thirty marking the arrival of Mr. Bingley, and the surprise guest appearance of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy quite enjoyed the company and propriety of the Gardiners, much in comparison to their familial relations with the ill-mannered Mrs. Bennet. He much despised the fact that she had only a single passion for marrying off her daughters at the soonest possible convenience and the lack of similarity between his love, Elizabeth, and her mother only proved their weak relationship.

Mr. Darcy did not notify the Bennets of his unexpected arrival at Longbourn, for he did not know of his visit to the Bennet household until Bingley mentioned the quick stop on their way to Netherfield. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, the intolerable Miss Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were to remain at Netherfield for the winter, similar to their arrangements from the previous year when Bingley first acquainted himself with Jane, and he beheld the beautiful Elizabeth Bennet for the first time.

Her playful and alluring dark eyes, gorgeous physique, well-respected manners, and determined personality only skimmed the surface of his affection for the lovely Elizabeth Bennet. As the clock marked two hours since the departure of Miss Bennet and the Gardiner children, Mr. Darcy could not fathom they were returning to the sheltered safety of Longbourn without difficulty.

As Mrs. Bennet continued to ramble, the men smoked their pipes in the library, Mary practiced on the viola, Jane upheld her worried expression, Mrs. Gardiner tightly clung to the hat of one of her children, Bingley lovingly supported his fiancé, and the remaining Bennet daughters looked exceedingly bored, Mr. Darcy determined he would take matters into his own hands and search for the small party in the worst storm accounted for in the last ten years in Hertfordshire.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any related material.** Thank you, all, for the splendid reviews and support! You keep me motivated to continue writing! I'll try to post as often as I can...Cheers!

"Bingley, I shall not tolerate this game of waiting any longer for my patience has waned thin long ago. The safety and well being of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and two young children hang in the balance and, should one of our party not make haste to retrieve them, I am certain this merciless storm will."

Darcy could not be more correct in his objective, which placed Charles Bingley in the most contradictory of positions as Darcy exiting to search for the absent Bennet and Gardiner members would inevitably lapse the rules of propriety. Bingley pondered their present situation in a private company, the two, young gentleman excusing themselves from the rest of the party when Darcy requested Charles' presence in solitude.

This, of course, sparked the flames of curiosity in Mrs. Bennet who proceeded to discuss and question what the contents of Mr. Bingley's and Mr. Darcy's private conversation were to the distressed Mrs. Gardiner. Mrs. Gardiner, forcing a smile, would intermittently alter her steadfast gaze on the clock to the window, the pouring rain only fueling her fears for her children and niece.

Bingley knew that Darcy only informing him of his plan to search for Elizabeth and the children was a formality and that, in Darcy's mind, the decision was already made. Darcy will go.

Darcy implored once more for the support of his friend by grazing a delicate subject, one he knew was uncalled for at the moment yet for the sake of his dear Elizabeth he would take any leap necessary. Darcy continued, "Charles, think of your sweet Jane. Worry does not suit her soft complexion, and the safe return of Miss Elizabeth and young cousins would surely remedy those lines of distress plaguing her expression."

Bingley, quite offended at his friend's method of persuasion, turned on Darcy with contempt and astonishment, "Do you perceive me as a fool? Of course I wish for, not only the relief of my future wife but the hasty return of her family, some of which I have quite enjoyed becoming respected acquaintances with!"

Darcy only lowered his head but kept his piercing eyes fixed on Bingley's uneasy ones. Both were not angered at the other by any means, but more infuriated at the situation should anything be called to blame. The turning of heads from the rest of the ladies seated in the parlor marked the lengthy absence of the two gentlemen and, should a decision need to be made, it would need to be determined with haste.

"Darcy, we must come to a compromise. I support your selfless decision to enter the monsoon overtaking the countryside and look for Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her young cousins, though with reservations towards your own safety. Your sudden departure would be ill reflected on the hosting family of this residence, especially since only one member of the Bennet's, my dear Jane, has cause to worry. Neither Miss Bennet's father nor mother has questioned as to Miss Elizabeth's whereabouts and, should you suggest a search party led by yourself directly, I presume it may stir some curiosity as to your…motive."

Bingley paused, looking at his friend deep in the eyes with a seriousness that Darcy had scarcely witnessed in his friend.

Charles continued, placing one hand on Darcy's shoulder, "Motives that you may not want to come to light just yet."

Darcy looked away, both shame and relief that his closest friend and confidante, besides his sister, Georgiana, was enlightened of his feelings towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy chastised himself for not being honest with Bingley earlier, yet was silently overjoyed that he no longer had to revel in his enamored feelings alone. Yet, was his affection that obvious?

Mr. Darcy finally raised his gaze from the floor to meet Bingley's amused eyes, a smile playing at Charles' lips.

"Congratulations, my loyal friend," Bingley purred, "For the day has finally come where a woman has tamed the great Mr. Darcy and a fine, young woman she is."

Bingley admired his friend's minimal lapse in composure as Darcy quickly reinstated his stoic manner. Darcy could not help but smile in return for his friend's encouraging words and resolved to compromise. Bingley remarked that the clock had just struck two and one possibility that can explain the elongated absence of Elizabeth Bennet and the Gardiner children could be that they sought shelter in Meryton and are waiting this unruly storm out before returning to Longbourn. When Bingley saw Darcy's unconvinced expression, he ventured that, should the company finish supper and Elizabeth Bennet and her cousins still had not returned, they may return to the subject of searching for the lost party.

Mr. Darcy, though unhappy with the outcome of his original proposal, acquiesced. Though, he knew the strong and stubborn Elizabeth Bennet would face this storm with all the determination in Great Britain. For that, he silently thought, is what he feared most.

….

The remaining four hours till supper was to be served at Longbourn felt as if centuries had passed, and supper itself an eternity. Darcy's thoughts were plagued continuously with Elizabeth and all the danger she could be facing within this merciless rain, along with her young cousins. Jane and Mrs. Gardiner did not fare much better, though they expressed themselves more outwardly by whimpering whenever thunder sounded and jumped at the crackle of lightning. Mr. Gardiner himself was starting to become affected by the unexplained absence of his children and niece, and even Mr. Bennet inquired, though only once, as to the whereabouts of his favorite daughter.

Mrs. Bennet continued to brush off any subject that included Elizabeth, the Gardiner children, or the storm as it proved itself to be too dark and depressing for her taste. Bingley would pipe up, however, whenever the subject of their disappearance was visited, to add that both he and Mr. Darcy would do everything in their power to assist in their search should the Bennet's request it. Darcy silently nodded in his approval.

Darcy was prepared to do more than assist, he himself was ready to slap the saddle on his steed and fearlessly enter the raging storm outside as he knew his Lizzy surely did. The rain had dissipated slightly as six-and-thirty approached on the clock, yet the powerful winds continued, causing the thermometer to maintain a low temperature.

It was finally when Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner exchanged their worries in hushed whispers did the topic of searching for their niece and children come to light. Jane was the first to express her agreement, Bingley quickly voicing his support. Mr. Bennet bowed his head, and Mrs. Bennet agitated that the party continued to revisit such gloomy topics, acquiesced promptly to silence them on the brooding matter.

Now remained the question of who was to lead this search party, wherein Mr. Darcy was the first to step forward and volunteer. Mrs. Bennet wrinkled her brow in confusion and suspicion as to why the esteemed and proud Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was to put his own safety at risk to find her feral daughter, yet, as she was determined to end this subject quickly, did not ask questions and instead fixated on straightening Lydia's blouse. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner were no longer young and spry to face such dangerous weather conditions, but verbally assured they would assist the quest in whatever way they would be useful. Mrs. Gardiner was inwardly relieved that she would not need to spare another family member to this terrible storm. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner instead retreated to the stables to prepare the horse for departure against such wild weather conditions.

This left Mr. Bingley to step forward with a determined look in his eye. Mr. Darcy was moved by his friend's sacrifice, yet both fueled by the frantic look in Jane's expression at her fiancé's doing so and his own reservations, shook his head.

Bingley was confused and offended, of course, but Mr. Darcy pulled him aside to whisper, "Charles, you have no business in this aspect of the search. First, you are much better at consoling and comforting the remaining members of the party than I and your connections through Netherfield may help us gain word as to any sighting of Miss Bennet and her cousins."

As Darcy continued, he could see the understanding wash over Charles and that, inwardly, he knew Darcy was correct.

"Second, Charles, you have your new family to think about," the two gentlemen glanced at Jane, only to see her on the brink of tears as her mother happily chatted, "You must stay and comfort your future wife at such a time of need for she is your family."

Looking Bingley straight in the eyes, Darcy said with all seriousness and truth, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet is my family. She is my entire heart, soul, and being. For this reason, I must protect my family as you must protect yours. If Elizabeth is truly lost, then so am I."

Bingley, after a short pause, nodded and took a deep breath.

"You are right on all accounts, Darcy. Now, be quick to find our lost party before we shall have to send a search party to account for your disappearance," Bingley said with a playful shine in his eye before receding to the parlor to explain the course of action. Darcy turned and briskly walked to the stables, Mr. Bennet, and Mr. Gardiner both wished him well on his journey before he set off into the flooded countryside of Hertfordshire.

The word "storm" could not wish to fathom the downright unspeakable weather that washed over the region. Darcy, a speeding black vision as his trusty stallion sprinted in the rain, grew more agitated by the second as the road before him was barely visible in the heavy showers, let alone any sign of Elizabeth or the children. He traveled along the path to Meryton as best as he could follow Mr. Bennet's directions for he himself was not very familiar of Hertfordshire, save for Netherfield and Longbourn. He had visited Longbourn on occasion with Bingley last winter during their stay, always breathless to see Miss Elizabeth Bennet and always loathing to see Mr. Wickham.

His hatred towards Mr. Wickham was chased away by the increasing worry and outrage at the fate of Elizabeth and her cousins in the gradually worsening storm that turned the path into a steadily flowing river. This onslaught of water caused Mr. Darcy's steed to slow, and he was forced to continue on the wet grass beside the path, glancing every which way for, not only the persons of his search but any sign of life. Sadly, there was none to be found for only he seemed mad enough to venture into a storm of this ludicrous severity.

After aimlessly riding and frequently calling the name of his heart's desire for nearly a half-of-an-hour, Darcy's hope was in the gallows when, suddenly, he squinted at dark splotches invading his vision from a distance. His heart fluttered in his chest, and, though the rain blurred his sight, a sliver of hope was restored that he may have found Elizabeth and the Gardiner children at last. Without hesitation, Darcy sped towards the far away figures, water whistling past him and the dark of night quickly approaching.

As Darcy neared, he was never more outraged, astonished, or fearful of the sight before him in his entire life. There, not 20 meters ahead, was Miss Elizabeth Bennet, utterly drenched from head to toe, cradling two dark objects in her arms. She sported only a light dress, stockings, and indoor shoes that stuck to her thoroughly shaking and drenched form. What was nestled in her arms, Darcy first could not make it out. Realization dawned on him that there were two young children that should have been accompanying Miss Bennet. Sheltered from the rain, the two Gardiner children were safely wrapped and carried in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's arms. She so selflessly stripped herself of her own textile protection, removing her jacket, and bonnet to cover one child and to proceed to remove her long sleeve blouse and shawl to shelter the next. Then, as if possessing all the strength of humankind, she cradled one child in each arm on her journey home.

Never, in his hopes or dreams, did Mr. Darcy ever imagine or fathom this pitiful sight that beheld him.

In an instant, he dismounted his horse and sprinted towards the quivering form of his Elizabeth and her cousins, calling her name all the while. She was breathing extremely heavily and was shaking from head to toe, yet, as Darcy finally reached her, he was breath taken at the resolve in her expression. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was going to make it back to Longbourn, rain or shine.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any related material.** Again, I cannot express enough gratitude for all of your awesome support and encouragement for this story. Please keep it up! Side note: I love reading reviews, so don't be afraid to write one! :) Cheers xx

…

Elizabeth never had the pleasure of luck on her side, nor did the tide change when, after harmlessly suggesting to chaperone her two younger cousins to the quaint town of Meryton, did the most horrendous storm she ever witnessed descend onto Hertfordshire. They were not half a kilometer away from Meryton when the bridge that crossed the river to their destination was entirely submerged by the woeful waves of the overflowing water beneath it. There would be no way of crossing without being tumulted into the river themselves.

A journey that should usually take not two hours round trip was extended by several hours to approach just one way as the weather delayed their party and Elizabeth's younger cousins were beginning to become frightened by the strengthening rain.

As she resolved to make their way back to Longbourn, lighting and thunder began to sound and the rain, which she believed could not grow in power any more than it already had, did. She quickly and without hesitation undressed any form of clothing that could be used to protect her young cousins from the bombarding rainstorms and, with each child nestled into her arms, began her slow, wet, and arduous trip home.

Her only solace was the reassurance of her safety to her sister Jane and the safety of the Gardiner children to her dear uncle and aunt. Elizabeth lost track of time, unable to see the descending sun lower to the East as supper time approached, and she was not halfway to Longbourn. Her sense of direction was skewed by the rain but, having been a resident of Hertfordshire all her life, had a general sense of where they were headed.

Imagine Elizabeth's surprise when, out of the endless rain before her, a black stallion emerged with its rider, similarly dressed in a black raincoat and cap, approached her to reveal himself to be none other than Mr. Darcy!

Her first thought: utter astonishment to witness the man she loved soaking wet before her, inaudibly calling her name and struggling to strip off his raincoat.

Her second thought: anger that he should find himself in this horrendous storm, endangering his well being. What on Earth was he thinking of removing his coat?

Her third thought: rebellion towards his gesture of removing his jacket and placing it on her drenched shoulders and quaking form. Could a lady not withstand the elements?

What Elizabeth didn't know was that all these outrageously unconnected thoughts of hers were a result of her exhausted state and delirium of being so utterly cold. She could not speak, for her astonishment and, though she would never admit it, relief of being found silenced her. As her two precious cargo pressed against her shoulders, she could not help but feel fear as to their well being should she not arrive soon to Longbourn. Removing the raincoat, he placed it over the shivering and whimpering forms of her two young cousins as to not let them drench even further. Elizabeth never once thought about herself.

As a result, she allowed Mr. Darcy to lead them to his steed as he helped mount his new passengers and race towards the shelter of Longbourn.

….

Bingley stood in the parlor, the flames of the hearth dancing behind him as he sat deep in concentration and slight worry for his missing friends and future family. Over the course of the last half-of-an-hour, what at first appeared like this treacherous rain would dissipate by some degree, only retaliated to become a flood much more potent than before. Bingley could not help turn his eye to the window every so often in a desperate hope to see Darcy, Elizabeth, and the children safely riding to Longbourn, unharmed and happy.

 _As if_ , he contradicted his own mental image. The sweetest caress from his future wife, Jane, returned him to the present and they both found solitude in one another for the absence of their friends.

Bingley, in all his good nature and kind character, was beginning to become the slightest bit annoyed at Mrs. Bennet's obvious lack of diligence and distress at the disappearance of her daughter and young relatives. Her meaningless chatter only seemed to agitate Mrs. Gardiner, who appeared more as if she could use support and encouragement rather than an empty discussion of divan cushions.

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner attempted to keep their word in assisting in whatever way possible; however, since no post could be sent in this weather, they opted to smoke cigars in the library instead. Bingley did not have much greater luck in his efforts to gain information on the missing Bennet's and Gardiner's disappearance. His carriage boy, having left before the storm intensified to Netherfield, had not returned as he had promised— a sure sign that this ungodly weather was unnavigable. He didn't blame the boy, Bingley thought to himself as he looked out at the thundering rain; only Darcy would be daring and daft enough to step one foot into this nightmarish monsoon.

….

They rode, his horse nearly slipping in the wet terrain on multiple occasions, yet Darcy's primary worry was that of the quiet and quivering form of Miss Elizabeth Bennet who, gripping onto her two young cousins, endured the rocky ride back to Longbourn. Darcy was still in absolute astonishment and maddening worry at the condition he found his beautiful Elizabeth in. Surely a cold would be the least of her concerns after being stranded in such unimaginable rain. He gripped the reins of his stallion and rode in fury to the gradually approaching form of Longbourn, anxious to get Elizabeth and the children to warmth as quickly as possible.

Darcy, similar to Elizabeth, cared not once for his own well being, as he too was slowly drenching after having removed his raincoat. It was safely secured over the Gardiner children, the two silently crying for their mother, as Elizabeth, stoic as she is, reassured them as best she could over the loud crackle of lightning overhead.

With the rain pounding down like wet bullets, they quickly approached the stables at Longbourn where, after jumping off his horse, Darcy grabbed the nearest textile he could find that resembled a blanket and threw it on Miss Bennet's vigorously shivering form.

…

Bingley was ready to oversee yet another search party for the current missing party of four when Kitty, beginning to worry about her elder sister, jumped from the divan to shout, "Look beyond! If I'm not mistaken, that is Mr. Darcy's black steed rushing to the stables!"

Bingley, Jane, and Mrs. Gardiner were on their feet in mere moments, the first quickly leading the way to the stables to welcome the incoming arrival. Bingley just caught a glance of a black blur racing to the shelter of the barn, their urgency quickening his pace.

They reached the stables, the rest of the ladies quickly in tow besides Kitty, who went to inform the gentleman in the library, only to find Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, both soaking yet Darcy having fared a bit better, arguing.

"No, M-Mr. Darcy, I will not accept this b-blanket! Have you no l-logic? Cover the c-children, please! I am c-completely f-fine!" Miss Bennet firmly stood her ground, though shaking from head to toe and her words stuttering due to her shivering.

Darcy, with an equally stubborn glint in his eye, held up the dry blanket, determined, "I _have_ , Mrs. Bennet," he pointed to the Gardiner children, wrapped in a warm stable blanket, "and _no_ you are _not_ fine! Now for Heaven's sake, would you please accept this blanket—"

Darcy's protest was cut short by Jane shouting "Lizzy!" and rushing to her younger sister while Mrs. Gardiner launched herself towards her two children, embracing them tightly. Mrs. Gardiner was relieved entirely that her young children were quite well and dry, thanks to the handiwork of Elizabeth and raincoat of Mr. Darcy. The only illness plaguing them was fear of the loud thunder, which quickly receded after they were safe in their mother's hands.

Miss Bennet, however, was an entirely different story. Her whole figure dripped water as if she too were a rain cloud and her quivering state only intensified now that she was under shelter.

"Lizzy!" Jane addressed her sister in astonished contempt and anger after having worried her so, "Are you mad?! Wrap yourself in this blanket this instant, or you shall see a Miss Jane Bennet that you have not yet been introduced to!"

Lizzy, silent either from her freezing state or newfound fear of her big sister, obediently took the blanket as Jane preceded to wrap it around her shoulders and guide her upstairs. Bingley himself smirked at his future wife's strength and stature as the older sister while making his way towards Darcy.

Charles grabbed another blanket to hand to Darcy; yet, before even grabbing the spread, Darcy shook his head with a tight, "I'm fine."

"Darcy, you are as stubborn as an ox!" Bingley gave his friend an agitated look, "At least strip yourself of your soaking overshirt and hang it by the fire to dry."

Having gotten a good look at Darcy now, Bingley saw that, besides his wet hair and drenched overshirt, Darcy's white long sleeve he wore under was reasonably dry, as well as his leather riding pants and boots.

Darcy, though reluctantly, obeyed his friend as not to make a scene. In all honesty, he felt guilty at removing his drenched overwear as he thought, in comparison to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, he would be dry and warm as she sat wet and freezing. Once they were securely in the stables, Darcy was able to ascertain a clear look at Miss Bennet and, when he did, it frightened him. He had never witnessed another being so pale in his lifetime, as she was white as a sheet with her fingers and lips tinting blue. Her eyes, beautiful brown and full of life, were rimmed red from the dropping temperatures, only to be disturbed by the wet strands of her sopping hair. Her shivering resembled an earthquake, and he only wished to wrap his arms around her tiny form and transfer some semblance of body heat. He knew how blasphemous that would be to her honor and go against all rules of civility as he was not her husband, although he had tried once before.

Elizabeth had been ushered upstairs by her elder sister and, hopefully, in warm, dry clothes now. Darcy hadn't noticed, but Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner entered the now cramped stable room, the latter embracing his family in delight in relief for the tobacco in the cigars was doing little to alleviate his worry. Mr. Bennet, after his wife joyously recounted the safe return of the entire party, only nodded at Darcy in silent appreciation that his Lizzy had arrived to Longbourn unharmed. Darcy bowed slightly in return and thanks, now listening to the relentless chatter of Mrs. Bennet as she herded the group to the parlor once more for tea and biscuits.

Tea was the least of his concern. All Darcy wanted to do was check and be reassured of his Elizabeth's safety and health. Bingley, knowing his friend's long look meant he only thought of Miss Bennet, ushered him into the parlor as propriety deemed it so.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any related material.** Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews, keep em coming!

I wanted to address some concerns/points some readers left in the comments :) 1. I did not include the Lydia/Wickham storyline just since I thought it would be too much to add/take away from the main storyline.

2\. Regarding Elizabeth's outfit, I am not too certain about the specifics of regency period dress so I just pictured that Elizabeth gave up any piece of clothing she could without stripping all the way to protect the Gardiner children.

3\. Elizabeth isn't literally stranded in the storm, she's making her way back but it's just taking her a while to return because of the bad weather.

Hope this helps! Enjoy and cheers! xx

Tea time turned into arrangements for an overnight stay as this barbaric storm was, by no means, in a state of dissipation. No carriages or horses could be deployed as weather such as this continued, especially since daytime had quickly transcended into the night. One would require a death wish should he enter the blazing rain outside.

Darcy sat in a chair nestled away in the corner of the parlor, covered in shadows compared to the rest of the room. The party had to listen to Mrs. Bennet once more in her drawls and babbles, and now, so unfortunately, for the rest of the night as they were all forced to remain at Longbourn for the duration of the storm. Finally, Mr. Bennet grasped the hint from everybody's bored and irritated expressions that, should his wife continue to ramble, their guests may consider facing this storm to escape her speeches. He interrupted Mrs. Bennet and, quite out of his character, implored Mr. Bingley as to his thoughts of Hertfordshire compared to his reaction last winter. Bingley's explanation was a relief to everyone's ears as his conversation was intellectual and seemed to entertain the room as a whole. This included everyone save for Mr. Darcy, whose only real curiosity lay in the health of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Jane had returned some minutes before and silently whispered to Mr. Bingley in, what Mr. Darcy assumed, was an update as to her sister's condition for she did not want to interrupt her mother's tangent once again. Oh, what he would have given to take part in Jane's hushed whisper!

The clock struck nine o'clock which followed with Mrs. Gardiner excusing herself to tuck her children into bed. The Gardiner boys were just fine after facing such mighty rain and in high spirits; thank goodness for the carefree nature of children. The time also indicated that it had been just over two hours since the return of Miss Elizabeth, although she had yet to make an appearance.

It seemed as if Mrs. Bennet was pleased with the impromptu stay of all her guests, especially Mr. Bingley, except for one Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. He sat tucked away from the rest of the company and found solace in a book, more specifically _The Art of War_ , than take part in any form of conversation. She still could not fathom his riding out into the rain to look for her least favorite daughter. Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet was not renowned for her intelligence, much rather her gossiping skills, and did not look to read much more into his gesture.

Bingley's response turned into a room-wide discussion, which gave him the opportunity to excuse himself from the parlor to have a silent word with his friend, Mr. Darcy, as the rest of the guests spoke amongst themselves. Darcy, on his feet in less than a moment, quickly led the way to the kitchen, the servants having retired for the evening.

When Bingley was sure the two could enjoy a conversation in privacy, he sighed and told his anxiously awaiting friend Jane's report of her sister, Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet had just relieved herself of a warm bath when Jane had left her. She showed little worry or concern of today's events and Jane seemed almost entirely unworried. Her only concern is Miss Elizabeth Bennet's chance of contracting a nasty cold or worse after spending such time in the cold. However, I do believe, truly, that Miss Elizabeth's determined persona will prevent any illness from bestowing itself upon her."

Darcy, inwardly sighing with relief, showed little emotion outwardly. Darcy already found it extremely difficult to express such intimate feelings with another, yet, was also grateful for Bingley's support and keen observation to inform Mr. Darcy of any information regarding Miss Bennet's well being.

Bingley could only imagine the mental hurdles Darcy was overcoming in the parlor room in his worry for Miss Bennet, being forced to listen to mindless chatter instead. When Jane updated him of her sister's health, it took everything within Bingley not to shout reassurance towards his friend across the room. Thankfully, when given the earliest opportunity and after feeling as though Jane's words were to run away from his sealed lips, he shared the knowledge with Darcy.

Darcy's silence in response was an indication that he truly was appreciative for Bingley's encouragement of his feelings. Although Darcy did not speak words, the expression in his brooding eyes, pained and relieved at the same time, spoke for itself and Bingley placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder before they returned to their positions in the parlor, one seated next to Jane and the other in the dark corner of the room.

…

Mary, Kitty, and Lydia all expressed their good night's when the time reached ten in the evening, followed suit by the Gardiner's retirement to their temporary quarters and well wishes for Elizabeth's health. Before stepping away, both Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner approached the quiet Mr. Darcy, many having forgotten his presence as he said nothing at all since his argument with Miss Bennet in the stables, and thanked him repeatedly for his sacrifice for the Gardiner family in retrieving their children.

Mr. Darcy, silenced in shock as to their moving words, laconically responded with a "It was no sacrifice at all and I will gladly repeat my actions on every occasion."

Mr. Gardiner shook his hand affectionately and Mrs. Gardiner gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek before the room returned to the usual setting of Mrs. Bennet's gossip, Mr. Bennet exiting to his library, and Bingley sitting close to Jane.

Mrs. Bennet soon after announced her exit for the evening, bestowing upon Jane the task of showing Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy to their quarters. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy both stood and bowed to their hostess as Bingley put on a forced, yet kind, smile. She requested to know both of their favorite breakfast spreads before retiring as she promised they would have it prepared for that next morning. Bingley replied for the two, saying that any dish served would be their new favorite breakfast meal and, with that, Mrs. Bennet was off to bed.

Mr. Darcy was now more comfortable in his present company of his best friend and Bingley's future wife. He took the liberty of strolling around the parlor to stretch his sore legs after such a rigorous ride in the storm that afternoon. He glanced at the clock, it was nearing eleven and no word or sight of Elizabeth. He sighed in frustration for, if it was his way and they found themselves at Pemberly instead of Longbourn, he would have every physician, servant, and caretaker at Miss Elizabeth's side should she request it.

The rules of civility were different since Darcy now found himself in Miss Bennet's territory rather than his, one that he was majorly unfamiliar with. He lay lost in his thoughts until Bingley interrupted his mental addresses to inform him that Jane and he were to head to bed.

Jane stood with him and, quite embarrassingly, informed the two accomplished gentleman that their facilities at Longbourn would be insufficient for the surprise amount of people staying overnight. In other words— there were not enough rooms to house everyone for the evening.

Mr. Darcy nodded his head in understanding, every moment of his stay at Longbourn more unbearable than the last, but knew that such circumstances could not have been foreseen by anyone. Bingley offered to rest on the divan for the night but Darcy would have none of it. Bingley was to be a future member of the Bennet family, and, although Darcy ironically thought that he may also have had that chance if his proposal to Elizabeth was successful, would not stand to have his friend, exhaustion dripping off him, rest his eyes on the unfit divan. No, he firmly, but politely, stood his ground and his stubbornness proceeded with Mr. Bingley waving a hypothetical white flag of concession and followed Jane to his quarters. All wishing one another good night, Darcy could finally be left to the freedom and silence of his own thoughts without the chatter of company. He made his way through the dark household to the stables where Jane mentioned should lie a makeshift cot of hay. The eldest Bennet dutifully left a few blankets in the parlor that Mr. Darcy was free to use should he prefer it.

Darcy entered the stables, his tired and faithful stallion resting in its corral, to find that Miss Jane Bennet was correct in her suggestion. Darcy laid his raincoat and blankets on the cot, only to wish for his comfortable mattress at Pemberly to relieve his aching muscles. Sleep was out of the question for Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy that evening. After hours of laying awake on the cot of hay, he decided to stretch his legs and possibly put his worried mind at ease with a stroll throughout Longbourn.

When absent from Mrs. Bennet's agitating encounters and the younger Bennet daughters' immature squeals, Longbourn was quite a beautiful structure. The countryside surrounding it was pleasing to the eye and the merry atmosphere of the neighboring villagers was tolerable. The stony building added a warmth to the household and he could envision his sweet Elizabeth performing her duties effortlessly within.

He returned to the parlor, the embers in the hearth emancipating a faint glow that barely lit the dark room. Darcy once again seated himself on the very chair he occupied that evening, now obscured in almost complete darkness as the clock read two-and-a-half-of-an-hour into the night.

Picking up where he left off in the _Art of War_ , Darcy was momentarily alleviated of his concerns for Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

…

Elizabeth was seething with embarrassment as she exited the washroom, finally feeling warm for the first time in many hours. _Of all people_ , she couldn't cease repeating it to herself, O _f all people! Mr. Darcy, the man she so ungraciously and regretfully denied in marriage, came to her aid whenever she needed it most. How embarrassing! He must believe I'm incapable of navigating my way home without assistance!_

She could never erase the bewilderment she saw in Mr. Darcy's eyes as he first dismounted his stallion, the pouring rain spraying mist all around the countryside as it collided with the ground. He so selflessly mouthed if she was alright, his voice barely audible through the roaring rain and thunder. Her own expression must have betrayed her astonishment and all around state of shock for he quickly took charge of the situation and, the next thing Elizabeth knew, Jane was leading the way to her bedroom.

Jane was fretful at first, the worried state Elizabeth had left her in for the last several hours slowly wore off to the usual, gentle Jane that Elizabeth knew and loved. She laid out clean, warm clothes for Elizabeth as Jane discarded her muddy, wet ones. Jane was silently shocked that her sister was able to carry on in this weather with nothing more than a thin underdress as coverage.

Elizabeth noticed a piping pot of tea waiting next to her bedside; but, if Jane thought Elizabeth was to go straight to bed, she was surely wrong. Elizabeth could not sleep with the thought of Mr. Darcy possibly downstairs in their family's parlor. She wanted to pry his brain, wonder what he thought of today's events, Longbourn, truly just to get to know him more. His character had radically changed towards Elizabeth since his proposal, evident during their interaction at Pemberly. Pemberly drew Elizabeth's thoughts to her aunt and uncle and how infuriated they must be that she risked the safety of their two boys today by proposing a trip to Meryton!

Her shame, guilt, and embarrassment kept her locked in her room for the rest of the night. She could not face her beloved aunt and uncle for they most certainly would not want to see her near their children again; nor could she even dare to glance at Mr. Darcy who, undoubtedly, would judge her character in the most negative of opinions.

The time ticked away, and gradually Elizabeth could feel the toll of her exploits today in the treacherous storm that continued to rage outside. Her eyes were heavy from the exhaustion of walking through pounds of water, all the while carrying two, young children in her arms. The shivers which stopped a few hours ago after Elizabeth was stripped of her drenched clothing ever so slightly returned. The clock danced closer to eleven and Elizabeth finally conceded to slumber as did the rest of the house, for the voices in the parlor seemed to slowly silence. It was as if her covers couldn't keep her warm enough and she woke an hour later to be in an extremely shaking state. At this moment, Jane opened her bedroom door slightly, surprised to see her younger sister awake for she surely believed she would be restfully sleeping. Elizabeth was instead looking out her window, focusing on the branches of the trees swaying so intensely she was certain they would fly off.

"Lizzy! What are you doing out of bed, and at this late hour!" Jane exclaimed in a hushed voice as not to awaken the rest of the house and its sleeping guests.

Elizabeth turned to face her sister and was quite confused to see Mr. Bingley shyly standing in the hallway, looking towards the floor.

"As I stated earlier, Jane, I'm in complete health. Thank you for your attentiveness," she smiled at Jane, who scanned to see if her sister was fibbing about her well being.

Elizabeth then addressed her sister's fiancé, "Mr. Bingley, what a pleasure it is to see you but, if you don't mind me asking, your reason of being at Longbourn this late into the night."

Bingley smiled and carefully stepped forward, knowing that it was improper to step into the room of a lady he was not betrothed to, "Miss Bennet, first let me begin with how glad I am to see you in full health and, more frankly, dry."

Elizabeth smirked at his quip as Bingley continued, "To answer your question as to my reasoning, the storm has not swayed in the slightest, thus forcing Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy, and myself to take shelter at Longbourn until this storm relieves itself. I hope this does not pose any inconvenience on our part."

Elizabeth was utterly shocked. She never calculated the possibility of their guests remaining at Longbourn tonight, but it was perfectly reasonable. She would never force anyone out into the storm she so unluckily found herself in. This meant her encounter with her uncle and aunt was inevitable and the consequences that were to follow. Also, this only strengthened the chances that she was to run into Mr. Darcy sooner rather than, to her preference, later.

"Not at all, Mr. Bingley. In fact, I am quite gladdened by the situation," Elizabeth was in control of her emotions and did not let her surprise express itself in the slightest, she instead inquired as to their lodgings since she knew Longbourn was incapable to house so many.

Bingley answered that the Bennets remained in their usual quarters, the Gardiners all shared one bedroom, and that he, Mr. Bingley was to be housed in the remaining room, much to his protest.

Elizabeth counted that one person remained unaccounted for. She paused before asking, trying to keep her voice level, "And Mr. Darcy's arrangements for the evening?" _Was that a smile forming on the edges of Bingley's lips?_ she wondered.

His response revealed nothing if he did have any knowledge regarding her and Mr. Darcy, instead informing Miss Bennet that Mr. Darcy was to spend the night in the corral.

Jane looked at the clock once more and the dark circles under her sister's eyes reminded her that Elizabeth needed to rest after such an trying day. Several more moments of a pleasant exchange passed between Mr. Bingley and her sister before Jane suggested that Elizabeth get some sleep. The two lovers exited the room with heartfelt good night's.

"The corral?!" Elizabeth couldn't help but mumble to herself under her breath once she was alone.

Her savior and the man she loved was not 20 yards below her on the first level of the Longbourn residence, only sheltered from the storm by the hay that covered the stable walls. What intolerable hosts they must appear to be!

She huffed in frustration but knew that there was nothing she could do about it. Bingley could not share a bedroom with Jane for they were not husband and wife yet. She also knew that, if she suggested to share a room with Jane instead, neither Mr. Bingley nor Mr. Darcy would accept the offer on any circumstances as, in their minds, it would be a certain inconvenience for the ladies.

As the night drew on, the storm not weakening in the slightest, the symptoms of a nasty cold began to present themselves to Elizabeth Bennet. In her mind, however, it was only the humidity from the storm that caused her to cough and sneeze so. Her shivering could be explained by the cool, stone interior of Longbourn in Elizabeth's thoughts; of course not a sign that her immune system was preparing for battle.

As she reached for her teacup, she was disappointed to find it and the once full tea pot empty. From the way the moon sat high in the sky, barely visible behind the rain clouds, she guessed it was the middle of the night. She was certain no one would be out and about at this late of an hour, the only exception crossing her mind being Mr. Darcy.

However, if Mr. Bingley's account was true, he would be staying in the stables which lay on the opposite of the property in comparison to the kitchen. She tallied the risks and decided to make haste in warming tea as her shaking fingers longed for the warmth of a hot mug in her grasp and she was certain she would not run into Mr. Darcy.

….

The faint sound of footsteps descending down the stairs escaped Mr. Darcy's concentration as he began to reach the middle of the dense _Art of War_ he was invested in. He did not realize nor feel as if hours had passed, but the clock spoke the truth. Miss Bennet had crossed his thoughts on several occasions, yet he did his best to ease his worries by skimming the pages of his book.

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet were merely separated by one stone wall and neither was the wiser.

A few more minutes passed of Darcy reading his book in peace before a rustle from the kitchen snapped away his attention from the text. Another clang followed and he was on his feet in an instant. He knew this wasn't his property and, though Darcy wasn't too fond of much of the family, he would protect this house from any threat or, in this case, intruder, while the rest of the house slept. In all seriousness, who knew what types of madmen were eager to seek shelter from such a storm?

Darcy picked up the nearest blunt object that could serve as a weapon should he need it, satisfied when his hands wrapped around the handle of a metal candelabra. Making his way towards the source of the sound, Darcy was careful to keep his gait silent. The auditory trail led to the kitchen and, as he rounded the corner, Darcy couldn't help but clumsily bump into the cupboard at the sight he saw before him.

Staring directly at him, eyes equally widened in astonishment, was Miss Elizabeth Bennet in her nightgown, harmlessly pouring a cup of tea. So drastically changed she looked when he last laid eyes on her earlier that afternoon! A hint of color had returned to the pallor she still sported, though her cheeks were rosy. Little did Darcy or Elizabeth know that was from the fever that slowly raised Miss Bennet's internal temperature.

Both occupants of the room were silenced in speechlessness, neither believing that they found themselves in such an awkward position. Darcy immediately hid his makeshift weapon out of Elizabeth's sight behind his back.

"M-Miss Bennet!" Darcy was, for what could have been the first time in his life, at a loss for words, "I-I— it's a relief to see you in a much better state than this afternoon."

He slowly strode forward to stand a few feet away from Miss Bennet, she could only respond, flushed, "Mr. Darcy! I must say it is quite a surprise to see you!"

"Forgive my intrusion," Darcy bowed in apology, beginning to regain some composure, "Sleep escaped me and I spent the last several hours in the parlor with a book to entertain my thoughts. I do apologize for my dismissal of boundaries."

"No offense taken, I assure you!" she tried her best to straighten her posture and look much better than she truly felt, "I was just boiling a pot for tea, would you care for some?"

She couldn't meet him directly in his eyes, but Darcy took this opportunity, for he didn't know when he would have the chance again, to study and memorize the beauty of Miss Bennet. Even in the exhausted state she certainly must be in at the moment, she was still the most attractive and gorgeous creature Mr. Darcy had the pleasure of acquainting himself with.

"Thank you for the offer, but I fear I have already intruded enough and should be off to my quarters. I am extremely grateful for your hospitality," Darcy bowed once more before backing away towards the door, candelabra still hidden behind his back.

His tone returned to its usual guarded state and she was certain that she had caught him in one of the most unprepared moments of his life. However, as he was Mr. Darcy, his lapse in composure did not last long.

As her cheeks became more red in color, either from her sudden encounter with Mr. Darcy or her rising fever, she was inwardly delighted to have run in to him. Her heart fluttered once more when she heard the sound of his voice from the entryway, his warm, low voice piercing the quiet and darkness of the night.

"Miss Bennet, if you would forgive me for one last intrusion on my part, but I would be most honored and reassured to know how your health fares following such dangerous events from earlier this afternoon," he dared to ask. Darcy knew that, if he didn't ask, he would regret it for the remainder of the night.

A wave of embarrassment washed over Elizabeth and she tried to hide her shaking hands behind her back. Meeting Darcy's piercing eyes in the darkness, she responded "I am feeling quite well, Mr. Darcy. I appreciate your concern but, most of all, your heroic efforts today at finding both Gardiner children and myself in this unforeseen storm."

Elizabeth would never admit her utter relief of being found earlier or that she currently was succumbing to the ill effects of her hours spent in the rain. Her exhaustion was slowly seizing her and she was sure Mr. Darcy would have pondered about her bloodshot eyes had it not been so dark.

"Please, Miss Bennet, for your gratitude regarding my actions is uncalled for and unnecessary. I only wish I could have embarked on the search for you and the children of Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner earlier had I known of your party remaining stranded in such weather."

She blushed, and, as she met his eyes, she squinted at the harsh light piercing her pupils from the lantern. Mr. Darcy seemed to not have noticed, thankfully, and, with one last bow of good night, exited the kitchen.

Her hands were now severely trembling as she turned the fire off from under the squealing tea kettle. Elizabeth's vision was slowly spotting and darkness danced around her sight as a wave of dizziness overtook her.

 _Lizzy, just pour the tea and all you have to do is go up to your room. How simple! Just pour the tea into the cup…_ her mental encouragement was failing her as she could barely register the contents on the table in front of her.

Before sinking to the floor in unconsciousness, Elizabeth uttered in a final, vain attempt, "Mr. D-darcy-"

Her motionless body collided with the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any related material.** Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy this next chapter! I tried to incorporate some comic relief with the relationship of Bingley and Darcy, I love their dynamic!

...

The cramped quarters that lay in front of Mr. Darcy was in his line of sight when the sound of glass shattering cut through the blanket of silence that lay over Longbourn this late at night. Without hesitation, he swiftly ran to the kitchen where he was sure the sound emanated.

Upon entering, he was stricken to see Miss Bennet, his Elizabeth, still on the floor, shivering madly.

"Miss Bennet!" he rushed to her side in an instant, "Elizabeth!"

Her eyes were hazy and dazed; her pale skin livened only by the unnatural shade of red that colored her flushed cheeks. Mr. Darcy was no expert in medical care, but he knew the unmistakable signs of fever from whenever he would care for Georgiana on the rare occasions she would grapple with the nasty flu.

In Miss Bennet's case, her illness seemed quite severe and well progressed. As Darcy accidentally touched her skin, he was quite concerned at how cold he found her hands. It was then he noticed how profoundly and intensely she was shivering.

Without a moment to lose, he scooped her into his arms, one hand beneath her knees and the other supporting her upper body; Elizabeth's head lolled onto his shoulder, and a newfound sense of urgency overtook him. Unsure of what direction to take, he mentally battled whether to carry Miss Bennet to his quarters in the stables or up to her room. The only doubt he had with the latter was since he was wholly unfamiliar with Longbourn estate, he was unsure as to which room was Elizabeth's.

After weighing both options, he knew her room was the best fit as the stables were cold and windy from its nearness to the outdoors, nothing Miss Bennet needed at the moment. With Elizabeth still firmly in his arms, he hastily climbed the stairs. Elizabeth herself started to rouse and, though extremely weak and weary, retained the strength to recognize her surroundings. She was at Longbourn but felt herself being carried, by who she could not say! It was only when Elizabeth whiffed the strong scent of men's cologne and looked up did she genuinely believe she was delirious. She instantly recognized her rescuer and could not comprehend it. Not once, but twice today had Mr. Darcy come to her aid. She could not fathom a more embarrassing fate for herself. As she became more aware of her surroundings, Elizabeth honestly felt lousy in every sense of the term.

It was only when Elizabeth very slightly moaned did her savior catch his breath. Darcy felt Elizabeth shift in his arms, and he looked down at her pale appearance with worried eyes.

"M-Mr. Darcy?" he barely heard Miss Bennet's strained whisper.

Darcy immediately answered, "Yes, Miss Bennet?"

"Excuse my f-fib from earlier, but I-i truly am not feeling q-quite well m-momentarily," she managed.

"As I can see, Miss Bennet."

She was silent, and Darcy was quite relieved to see only one room with its door open. It must be Miss Bennet's quarters, he deduced.

Stepping into the chilly room, Mr. Darcy was satisfied to see no one in the empty bed. Ever so carefully, he laid her on the mattress as she succumbed to unconsciousness once more.

Darcy grappled with his next course of action. He could attempt to search for Miss Jane Bennet's door and awaken her, but this late of an hour? No, he wouldn't dare disturb her. Bingley, although an excellent source of moral support, would be useless in any matter medically related. Same could be said for any other member staying within Longbourn that night. Himself included.

It was settled. He would watch over Miss Bennet for the remainder of the night until morning approached where he could inform the rest of Elizabeth's family as to her ill and fevered condition. He had some practice with Georgiana over the years and, if all else failed, would be present for Miss Elizabeth Bennet whenever she needed it most.

…

Charles Bingley, relishing in the comfort of the soft, warm covers that protected him throughout this violent rain, was rustled from his slumber at strained voices being spoken just beyond his door. His quarters sat directly next to the staircase which left him the disadvantage of hearing, whether he liked it or not, every passing conversation.

However, one voice, in particular, sounded vaguely familiar and, as he glanced at the stopwatch sitting on his bedside table, Bingley knew that anyone about at this unearthly hour would have a grave reason for doing so.

Throwing off the blankets, he slipped on a robe and stepped into the slippers waiting dutifully at the foot of the bed. Bingley struck a match, lit his candelabra, and silently opened his door.

He saw the backside of a dark figure, carrying something (little did he know someone) into a room at the end of the hallway. With candlelight to guide him, Bingley followed the mystery man into the same quarters.

"Darcy?!" Bingley could not help but exclaim his friend's name once he recognized his black coat, astonished at the circumstance which was unfolding before him. There was his best friend, Mr. Darcy, staring down at a pale and motionless Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the woman Darcy loved.

Darcy whirled around to face him, equally surprised at Bingley's appearance. Truthfully, Mr. Darcy was getting quite irritated and sick of the sudden shock situations he frequently found himself in at Longbourn. First off, his venture to Longbourn as a whole. Secondly, retrieving a thoroughly soaked Miss Bennet. Third, running into Miss Bennet once more in the kitchen in the darkness of night. And, finally, Charles' rendezvous in Miss Bennet's bedroom. Oh, how I loathe this estate, Darcy thought, fuming.

When Darcy did not answer, Bingley pressed once more, his voice intolerant of the sleeping guests in the neighboring room, "What on Earth are you doing? Have you gone mad?!"

"Hush before the whole of Hertfordshire hears you!" Darcy quieted his friend in a silent whisper.

Bingley, still equally as confused as before, asked once more, in a lower voice, "Darcy, why are you squandering in Miss Bennet's room in the middle of the night!?"

"Truly, Bingley, do you really believe I would risk the honor of Miss Bennet and myself by embarking on a casual, midnight stroll into her quarters? Heavens no! She collapsed when we encountered one another in the kitchen," Darcy turned back to gaze upon the miserably looking form of Elizabeth as Bingley moved closer in concern, "When you entered, I had just carried Miss Bennet into her quarters."

"You don't say!" Bingley said in distress, now understanding the severity of their current situation once gaining a more in-depth look at Miss Bennet's condition.

He turned back towards Darcy, who was staring longingly at Elizabeth, "Well?"

Darcy was taken aback, "Well what?"

"Well as in 'Well, what is your plan of action?'" Bingley responded.

"My plan of action?" Darcy repeated his friend's words in contempt, "Charles, if you might not have noticed, I didn't exactly plan for such events to unfold! Do you think I planned to carry Miss Bennet to her quarters?"

"Let me rephrase," Bingley enunciated calmly, "I meant what is your plan to help Miss Bennet in her current state? Have you checked her temperature?"

"Bingley, do I look like a physician to you?" Darcy couldn't reign in his outrage any longer, the miserably state his Elizabeth made him feel useless and he cast those feelings onto Bingley.

"Do I?!" Bingley retorted, equally frustrated. Both gentlemen knew they could be of practically no help in a medical setting.

"Well," Darcy, rolling his eyes, stepped forward to the bedside, "If you must know."

He placed the back side of one gloved hand onto Elizabeth's forehead. Darcy's heart melted, and his expression softened at Miss Bennet's sleeping form. How he wished he could relieve her of her struggle-

"Uh, Darcy?"

Bingley's voice annoyingly interrupted Mr. Darcy's mental train of thought.

"What?" Darcy hissed back at Bingley. He turned towards Charles, whose slippers and tousled hair completed the ridiculous outfit he was currently sporting.

"The glove. You must take your glove off to detect some form of a rise in Miss Bennet's temperature," Bingley said with wide eyes.

Next thing Bingley knew, a black leather glove hurled to his chest. Bingley glared at Darcy but said nothing.

"She's burning up," Darcy concluded grimly, retrieving his hand.

"Shall I wake Jane?" Bingley suggested, trying vainly to find some way of being of assistance. Bingley glanced at the clock, it was late, and he would only wake the future Mrs. Bingley if it were an absolute emergency.

"No," Darcy made the decision, "for now, it can wait till morning. I wouldn't want to wake Jane unless her condition drastically worsens."

He stole a look at Miss Elizabeth Bennet, looking pitiful and shaking on the bed.

Darcy added, to himself, "Which doesn't seem to be much longer."

There was a long, understanding pause between the two gentlemen; the only sound was the wind whistling outside. It was Bingley that broke the silence, "Shouldn't we do something? Get something?"

"What do you suggest?" Darcy was open to just about everything at this point; he couldn't bear sitting when he could be helping his Elizabeth.

Darcy and Bingley's eyes met.

"Tea, perhaps?"

Should the circumstances not be so dire, the two might have chuckled at their current situation. Both were of good income and had servants or maids to do such tasks for them. Of course, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were not daft enough to not be able to brew their tea; the real truth was that neither of them actually _had_ before.

…

Mr. Bingley huffed into the room after running up the stairs of Longbourn with a full, steel tray grasped into his hands.

Bingley puffed, looking down at his assorted tray "Alright! I was not certain as to which tea would help Miss Bennet's current state, so I decided to brew and bring every type of tea I could find and figured we could narrow down the options together."

"Bingley, are you mad?!" Darcy hissed, he was not too familiar with tea remedies either. He sent Bingley down to the kitchen to do the tricky part.

"Darcy, what on Earth are you doing?!" Bingley was divided between roaring in laughter or outrage at his friend's position.

At Darcy's feet, hand towels littered the floor. Darcy was leaning over Miss Bennet and had laid warm, compress towels along her forehead, arms, and hands. He obviously had not one idea as to what warm, hand towels were used for and, for fever, one is to use cold compresses to reduce a temperature. Miss Bennet instead looked like a sweating snowman as the white hand towels seemed to cover every inch of her body.

Darcy himself was favoring his left hand; Bingley caught sight of it, blistered and shaded a fiery red color. Darcy must have burned it while warming the towels.

"One is supposed to use cool towels, not steamed ones!" he hurried forward, slippers sliding against the stone floor.

Darcy looked down at Bingley's tray, "Bingley, please tell me you left enough tea for the rest of Hertfordshire as well!"

"What?" Bingley responded, defensively, looking down at his messy tray, full of various leaves and tea stains, "She'll fare much better with my tea tray than you burying her under hot compresses!"

Darcy glared at his friend icily, holding a cold towel to his burned hand. It seemed, at this rate, Miss Bennet would be better off fighting whatever flu had struck her than resting her well being in the hands of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any related material.**

 **Cheers! Thank you for your patience and her is the last chapter! Enjoy! Also, a big thank you to all those awesome reviews!**

Elizabeth could hear a rustle in her room, but decided to keep her drowsy eyes shut for the time being. Gentle voices sounded and she could feel the sun's ray penetrating the window and warming her cold hands. She had very little recollection of last night's late events. She remembered her rather awkward encounter with Mr. Darcy in the kitchen and, after that…she somehow managed the climb to her room?

She could not say for certain, however, since her memory turned into a hazy blur after Mr. Darcy, trying so hard to conceal a candelabra behind his back for some rather odd reason, wished her good night.

A few more minutes passed and Elizabeth felt a cool washcloth swipe her hot forehead. Startled, she opened her eyes to see the face of her worried sister Jane.

"Lizzy!" a smile broke Jane's frown, "You've awaken, thank goodness!"

Elizabeth was confused. Why was Jane so eager to see her sister awake like every normal human being should after a night's rest?

"Yes Janey," she reassured her older sister by using her pet name, "I have, but why the worry?"

"The worry?!" Jane repeated, "Lizzy, you've been sleeping ill fighting a fever for the past day and a half!"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped.

"What!" Elizabeth responded, outraged. She threw the thick covers to the foot of the bed and swung her legs over the side.

"Elizabeth, please! Take it slowly, you've only just recovered!" Jane tried to protest, but was no match for her sister's stubbornness and determination.

Yet, as older sisters usually are, Jane was correct. The moment Elizabeth stood from her bed, white washed over her vision and her weak knees buckled beneath her.

"Liz!" Jane shouted in concern, trying to catch her sister before she fell to the floor.

However, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and Elizabeth was startled and thoroughly embarrassed to see a worried Mr. Bingley steady Miss Bennet and slowly sit her back down before her impact with the stones at their feet.

Jane huffed a sigh of relief, gratefully resting her hand on her future husband's shoulder.

"Careful, Miss Bennet," Bingley cautioned playfully, "You wouldn't want us to be your personal team of physicians…trust me."

There was a glint in Bingley's eye than Elizabeth could not identify the source of. Lizzy only smiled in return as her energy was quickly waning. She looked towards Jane, "A day and a half? That's preposterous!"

"The only absurd aspect of this situation is you shrugging off your own health!" Jane retorted in furious worry, "I shall never allow you to be so cotton-headed again!"

"Okay, Janey," Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh.

"If you have some form of an appetite, I believe your mother requested an extravagant breakfast spread for the estate," Bingley said, "I'm sure we would all love for you to join us, should you have the strength."

"Yes, I believe I can manage," Elizabeth decided, "Who remains? Have Uncle and Aunt departed already? It seems the ghastly storm dissipated."

"Yes, though they have arrangements to leave within the hour. All were anxiously awaiting for you to rouse. Oh, how happy they will be to see you up and about!" Jane looked at Lizzy with caring eyes.

"Yes, indeed." Elizabeth smiled back and slowly rose from her bed to avoid the same light headedness she felt during the previous attempt.

As Bingley and Jane retreated to the door to give Elizabeth some privacy as she dressed, Elizabeth overheard Bingley mumble to Jane in a playful whisper, "I better head down or Darcy will have my arse for stranding him in the kitchen with your mother!"

Jane gigged before closing the door.

So, Mr. Darcy still remains! Lizzy thought; nervous, excited, and anxious all at the same time.

…

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet screamed in her high pitch voice as Elizabeth first entered the kitchen, "You have finally awoken!"

Her mother showered Elizabeth in kisses she knew were all meant for show. Mrs. Bennet continued, "My favorite daughter! A stunning sight! Mr. Bennet, don't I always mention how our Elizabeth is my favorite daughter?"

Mr. Bennet, paying little attention to his wife's antics and approaching Elizabeth with love and relief in his eyes, responded, "Oh, Mrs. Bennet, don't you recall that it is a sin to lie?"

She huffed in frustration, but it was quickly replaced by joy as the maids brought a few over-the-top breakfast items to the table.

The Gardiner children ran to Lizzy and each hugged on tightly to one of her legs.

"Boys!" Lizzy bent down to hug her two, young cousins properly, "How delighted I am to see you both!"

She rose to meet the eyes of a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, who greeted her warmly and with relief, but were cut short as Mrs. Bennet ushered them to sit at the breakfast table.

All seating was to be arranged by Mrs. Bennet, and Lizzy was so unluckily placed on the immediate right of the laconic Mr. Darcy. The last time the pair had spoken was prior to Elizabeth's rather ungraceful collapse in the kitchen a few nights back.

 _Thank the heavens Mr. Darcy wasn't there to witness such a blunder on my part!_ Lizzy's relief was tangible.

Mrs. Bennet heartily dominated the conversation at the table, starting with subjects as meaningless as potato recipes stretching all the way to the useless chatter of endeavoring to the Atlantic Ocean. However, her incessant conversation finally gave Mr. Darcy to silently whisper to the lovely Miss Bennet seated by his side, "Miss Bennet, if you don't mind my boldness, I was inquiring as to your current state of health after these past few nights spent ill."

Lizzy was taken aback. Had she heard correctly? Did Mr. _Darcy_ just ask after her well being? If she hadn't seen his lips barely moving merely a second before, she would have thought it a trick of her recently fevered brain.

It took Miss Bennet a moment before she soundly replied, "Yes, quite recovered. Thank you for asking."

"Of course, as you left the whole estate in mania once falling ill and Bingley the only one to fend off your mother's tea time rambles."

Lizzy stifled a laugh, garnering a few quick glances from Mrs. Bennet in their direction, yet the mistress of the house continued her tangent.

"And what were you doing as Bingley so selflessly sacrificed himself to bear the hour of tea with Mother?" Lizzy quipped back.

Darcy's side smile was barely evident, "Brewing the tea."

She recognized the same glint in Darcy's eye that Bingley possessed this morning. What had occurred while she was submissive in her slumber?

"And how did you manage?" she asked.

Darcy turned his head to look Elizabeth directly into her brown eyes, "You tell me."

It took Elizabeth another moment to understand what Mr. Darcy meant in his response. Then, as if the tide came crashing onto the shore, hazy memories of her being carried up a dim staircase, laid into bed, and forced tea down her throat as scorching hot towels covered her limbs came flooding into her mind.

Elizabeth gasped, yet regained her composure in seconds as to turn too many heads.

"It was you!"

"Yes, madam"

Elizabeth was in disbelief, primarily because of her overwhelming sense of utter embarrassment. Her rosy cheeks turned into an even brighter shade of crimson and she played with her fingers in agitation.

"M-Mr. Darcy, I…um…I dont know what to say-"

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her antsy fingers as if to calm them. And it did.

Elizabeth needn't be Sherlock Holmes to deduce who the hand belonged to. She lifted her head to face Mr. Darcy who was, of all things, smirking.

"What, pray tell, is the cause of your giggles?" she was slightly frustrated and defensive should he be laughing at her. She was ill for goodness sakes!

"Miss Bennet," he started, still keeping his palm locked onto hers under the table and away from keen eyes, "I will begin with dispelling any assumptions of yours that I am laughing at you but instead laughing _for_ you."

"But, why would I-" Elizabeth was flustered in her response.

"Because," Darcy answered her question before she finished, looking at Elizabeth directly "I would like to ask you one favor."

She was deeply confused, yet more curious as to his request, "You may."

"Never, and I desire to emphasize never as greatly as I can, request the medical assistance of Mr. Bingley and I for we shall more likely kill you than cure you."

It was Elizabeth's turn to smirk.

"Noted," was her only response.

…..


End file.
